paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow's Eve 2017
As the stars descend the Agoran sky and their power takes its leave, spirits gather beyond the veil and wait for Shadow's Eve. Mischief and mayhem return to Agora with the annual Shadow’s Eve event which begins October 10 - November 1! During the event, exclusive skins and banners will be available for a limited time! Shadow's Eve Chests Limited edition chests may drop after you’ve completed a match, and contain various in-game items and special Shadow’s Eve rewards such as the Shadow’s Eve skins and banners. They can also be dropped from Twitch via Paragonbot. The chests may contain one of the following: *New Shadows’ Eve skin *Past Shadows’ Eve skin *One of three new banners: **Bash-O’-Lantern Banner **Infernal Wukong Banner **Crypt Goddess Yin Banner *Other rewards **Rep **Boosts **Crates **Keys **Mastery Tokens New Skins Three brand new Shadow’s Eve skins are available for Narbash, Wukong, and Yin. Each week there will be a different set of Shadow’s Eve skins from last year available - don’t let them surprise you. All Shadow’s Eve skins are only available during the event. *Narbash **Bash-O’-Lantern *Wukong **Infernal Wukong *Yin **Crypt Goddess Yin Past skins returning to the store: *v.43.3 **Lt. Belica ***Spider Witch Belica **Murdock ***Dock-O’-Lantern *v.43.4 **Gideon ***Mephisto Gideon **Grux ***Franken-Grux *v.43.5 **Khaimera ***Sweet Dreams Khaimera **Sparrow ***Feline Queen Sparrow **Twinblast ***Skull-Bot TwinBlast The Shadow's Eve Mega Bundle The bundle is coming the week of Oct 24 - Nov 11, packed with all of the Shadow’s Eve skins and banners, plus exclusive Shadow’s Eve variants only available in the bundle. Remember, with all of Paragon’s bundles, you’ll receive a discount based on items from the bundle you already own. There will also be a 25% discount on each of these spooky skins: *Silver Ghost Kwang *Death Mask Sevarog *Undertow Gideon *Biofreak Murdock *White Tiger Greystone *Grux Pelt Khaimera Stories of the Shadow Contest We are happy to include a contest we will be running throughout Shadow’s Eve, the Stories of the Shadow. Got a great scary story? Does it feature some of Agora’s heroes? Send it to us with an accompanying piece of artwork which could be anything from a small comic to an animated GIF. The contest begins today, October 10th and runs until October 24th. Send us your scariest Stories with an accompanying art piece (Artwork, High Res Screenshots or Animated Gifs) by October 20th at 11:59 PM EDT to be eligible. Upon receiving all of the submissions, we will review them and announce the winners on October 24th. Selected winners will receive the following: *Grand Prize Winner: Nvidia GTX 1080 Graphics Card + Paragon Swag Bag *Honorable Mentions (2): Paragon Swag Bag JUDGEMENT CRITERIA: We will be judging on Four different criteria: 1. CREATIVITY Did your story/art provide a scarily unique look at Agora’s Heroes? 2. QUALITY Did the content display a high level of quality while capturing the essence of Shadow’s eve? 3. SCARY-NESS How scary was your story/art combination? 4. FIT How well did your story/art fit together? Submit your Scary Stories and accompanying high-resolution art to the shadowseve@paragon.com email using the subject line “Shadow’s Eve”. After this, please do feel free to share it on your social channels using #ShadowsEve. Happy Shadow's Eve! Category:Seasonal Events